


Let's all go to Hogwarts

by UnknowableLegend



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, please ignore cursed child, poor Percy Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknowableLegend/pseuds/UnknowableLegend
Summary: it's Molly Weasley the 2nd's first time going to Hogwarts. She's so excited she can't sleep. Her sister Lucy isn't so happy.Just plain family fluff.(I came up with these character concepts and age gaps before Cursed Child. Just think of it as an AU.)





	Let's all go to Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I came up with these character concepts and age gaps before Cursed Child. This was before JK Rowling had given the next generation anymore than names. So I had to fill in everything else, and I had put in to much work it change it when Cursed Child to change it. Just think of it as an AU.
> 
> Just to let you know, Molly, Roxanne, and Louis are all starting their first year at Hogwarts.

Eastern Street was experiencing a quiet clear night. The nightlife was peaceful, little lightning bugs blinking in and out, gomnes lazaly wandering about, owls were out quickly hunting, and Mrs. Graham’s cat was grooming itselfs upon her master’s roof. But in house 32 lived Molly Weasley Ⅱ who was going to Hogwarts in the morning, and she was wide awake.

 

For Molly was going to learn magic and join Gryffindor, house of the brave. She was going to be able to use her wand for the first time ever. Sleep did not come to her. For she stayed wide awake until one in the morning before sneaking out of bed to check she had everything in her trunk. She counted each book, all seven of them to make sure she had them. Checked the nightlight her Aunt had given her, ‘just in case’. Checked her robes again to make sure they where pristine. Checked her ink and parchment for spiles or stains. Checked her brand new quill her dad had given her as a present. Checked her brand new hand guards her mother had given her. Molly even took out her money bag and counted to make sure she had the right amount.

 

Then Molly got back into bed. Only to get up moments later to check where her toiletries where and to say to herself in her mind what she would need to make sure she wouldn’t forget anything. She went back to bed… then got back out to check on the lunch her mother had made her, saying they wouldn’t have spicy food on the trolley. This went on until her mother got up and put her back to bed where Molly stayed, quivering with excitement until the first light of dawn peaked into her bedroom, which caused her to leap out of bed shrieking down the halls.

 

That got her parents up quick which meant that Molly was closer to getting to Hogwarts than ever, even of they were quite cross. But they quickly put the fear of god into Molly when they told her she couldn’t go if she didn’t brush her teeth and wash her face and eat  _ all _ her breakfast. So Molly brushed her teeth, quickly. She slashed her face, quickly  and the. She wolfed down breakfast, too quickly. Her parents let her mone pitifully for a little while before making her go though the whole process, minis breakfast, properly.

 

After that Molly was told to finish packing everything as they went and got the car ready. So Molly went upstairs and checked everything in her chest again. Her books, her robes, her nightlight, parchment, ink, handguards, quill, money bag and so on. As she was doing so she heard a small sniffle behind her. She turned to see her sister, runny nose, and still clad in her nightshirt. She held onto her teddy bear tightly and her frizzy blond hair stuck up at odd angles, giving off an odd halo effect. Tears streaked her face.

 

Minutes later Molly pulled her trunk downstairs. It was very clearly heavy with the way Molly heaved and huffed. Percy and Audrey Weasley found her halfway down. They set out to help her carry it and were surprised at the weight of it. So they put it the the bottom floor to check -as they were going to anyways- and were absolutely astounded to find Lucy curled up uncomfortably inside.

 

Needless to say they arrived late and every last one of them upset.

 

The last of the Weasley crew burst into the station and did not even brace their daughters to go though the brick wall. Molly only had a stutter-step before she remember and then bolted past her dad. Lucy had a much harder time and braced her feet so her mother had to drag her though at a brisk walk and they had all arrived at the platform.

 

It was quite a dreary day outside, threatening to rain and it made the Platform 9 ¾ quite dark. Little tendrils of white smoke billowed across the ground, like an eerily blanket you could walk through. Parents were saying goodbye knee deep in the mist. Valets were helping students get their trunks on the train. A shrill whistle blew when Molly spotted her cousins and she bolted.

 

Roxanne squealed when she saw Molly and turned to except her bulldozer hug.

 

“Oh, Molly. I’ve missed you so. Can you believe we’re finally going to Hogwarts!”

 

Molly shook her head. “No! I didn’t sleep a wink last night. I’m so excited. Do you think we actually  _ will _ fight a troll?”

 

“Why would you want to fight a troll!” Louis gasped, horrified. He too hadn’t slept last night but instead of excitement he was shivering with nerves. His mind conjuring up each of his worst fears and flushing it out to it’s full horrific potential.

 

“Uncle Ron fought a troll in his first year. Can you just imagine the fame you’d get from that. And it would be fun.”

 

Roxanne laughed and Louis turned even paler. He never understood Molly lust for violence.

 

“At least you’re going.” Fred interrupted. “I’m still stuck at home.”

 

“And a great fun it will be.” George told his son, giving his shoulders a squeeze. “They’ll be stuck writing essays and doing pop quizzes and we’ll be working on the joke shop. Who do you thinks getting the better deal?”

 

“There is more to life than making fireworks, George.” Percy told his younger brother. “They’ll be setting to cement their future careers. It’s a very important stage-”

 

“How are you, Audrey?” George interrupted once he say Molly’s expression. Percy looked slightly muffled but let the change of topic fade.

 

“I’m fine, George. Thank you. Perhaps a bit rushed but nothing that can’t be fixed.”

 

“Ran a little late didn’t you. That’s funny. I always thought I would be the one late and you guys would be early.”

 

“We would’ve been. Had it not been for these little monsters.” Audrey glowered at Molly, who stuck her tongue out in retaliation.

 

“They’re not that bad.” George pacified.

 

“Molly dumped out all her trunk -which was perfectly organized- to make room to fix Lucy in right before we were setting off to leave.”

 

This set George laughing so hard he was having trouble standing.

 

A shrill whistle blew again. And the parents busied themselves with seeing their children off. Roxanne allowed her father to kiss her cheek and her mother to brush her clothes. Fleur had finally found her baby boy and had pulled him into her suffocating embrace. Molly had bolted towards the train the second Audrey had opened her mouth in true Molly fashion.

 

“You be good, Molly! I don’t want to hear about you getting into any fights now!” Audrey called after her. Once she had properly signed out her frustrations she looked around for her youngest. Who was nowhere to be seen.

 

“Where’s Lucy?” Audrey asked, slightly panicked.

 

Percy looked around and didn’t see her.

 

“Oh, she better not be on that train.”

 

That was when the train began to chug forward, and in one on the windows near the end Lucy’s beaming face shone out of one of the windows next to Molly, who was waving merrily.

 

“Lucy! Lucy, get off that train this instance!” Percy yelled at his daughter.

 

“Bye daddy!” Molly screamed back. Lucy waved happily. George could be heard laughing in the background.

 

The train rode out of the station and unto Hogwarts, never stopping to acknowledge the extra passenger.

 

Molly and Lucy had a grand old time on the train. They harassed their cousins and pranked the family friends. They chased each other up and down the corridors and interrupted the Prefect's meeting. Molly bought Lucy lunch and a good deal of candy, completely emptying the bag her parents gave her. They played bored games and cards and dice and talked about what they would do when they got to Hogwarts. Molly even dressed Lucy up some of her spare robes, which most certainly did not fit in the slightest.

 

But all good things come to an end and before Lucy could even try to disappear into the crowds of first years, Hannah Longbottom caught her by the collar and all but dragged the screaming girl to the Leaky Cauldron, where her parents were waiting for her.

 

Two days Molly received her spare robes by post and a scathing howler.


End file.
